claudisprobierereifandomcom-20200213-history
WFilme Teil 1
center In den nächsten Wochen wird im Kino besonders viel gesungen und getanzt, zum Glück aber auch gewohnt viel gekämpft. Und natürlich Disney die Taschen vollgemacht! Sing Kinostart: 08.12.2016 Regie: Garth Jennings Sprecher: Daniel Hartwich, Olli Schulz, Klaas Heufer-Umlauf Das Animationsstudio Illumination Entertainment ist den Branchen-Riesen Disney/Pixar und Dreamworks fleißig auf den Fersen. Mit Pets konnten die Macher dieses Jahr schon einen großen Erfolg verbuchen – Sing soll jetzt der nächste werden. Die Chancen stehen gut, denn der Film hat nicht nur großartige Synchronsprecher an Bord, sondern auch ein wundervolles Drehbuch und vor allem einen Soundtrack, der einen noch wochenlang verfolgen wird. Der Koala Buster führt seit 25 Jahren ein Theater, das seine besten Zeiten hinter sich hat. Schon lange konnte er keine neuen Produktionen auf die Bühne bringen und es sieht so aus, als könnte er sich nur noch vor dem finanziellen Ruin retten, indem er sich von seinem Traum trennt. Noch ist Koala allerdings nicht dazu bereit und beschließt, das Theater zu retten, indem er die Träume von anderen Tieren wahrmacht. Und wir alle wissen, wo Träume erfüllt werden und große Karrieren beginnen: Natürlich in Castingshows! O___O Okay, tatsächlich kann man sich nicht vorstellen, dass nach den letzten 15 Jahren Dauer-Casting-Trash-Beschallung noch ein ernst gemeinter Film zu dem Thema möglich ist, aber es ist tatsächlich gelungen. Statt Parodie und schlecht singender Tollpatsch-Tiere gibt es tolle Stimmen, liebenswerte Charaktere und insgesamt eine Show, die den anfänglichen Zauber von öffentlichen Casting-Veranstaltungen noch mal heraufbeschwören kann. Das zu schaffen, mit der richtigen Portion an Kitsch und nur wenig ironischer Brechung, ist eine kleine Meisterleistung. Star Wars: Rogue One Kinostart: 15.12.2016 Regie: Gareth Edwards Darsteller: Felicity Jones, Diego Luna, Ben Mendelsohn Im Universum gibt es eine neue Bedrohung ... was könnte die sein? Na? NA? Genau. Die gleiche wie immer. Todesstern. Diesmal soll er vor seiner Fertigstellung zerstört werden – Spoiler-Alarm: Das wird wohl nix. Zeitlich spielt Star Wars: Rogue One zwischen Star Wars Rebels und Episode IV, Crossovers aus der Serie wird es aber angeblich (leider) nicht geben. Die Protagonistin der Geschichte ist die rebellische Jyn Erso, die aufgrund ihrer Rebelligkeit von den Rebellen angeworben wird, aber auch, weil Jyns Vater angeblich an der Entwicklung des Todessterns beteiligt war. Während die Gruppe also loszieht, um die Fertigstellung der Superwaffe zu verhindern, will Darth Vader sie so schnell wie möglich fertigstellen, um einiges an Unheil anzurichten. Gut, dass Kylo Ren noch nicht geboren ist. Er würde vor zorniger Aufregung in heiße Tränen ausbrechen. Rogue One ist der erste Teil der Anthology Series, die aus mindestens drei und höchstens 1000 Filmen bestehen wird und sich im weihnachtlichen Kinomarkt mit der Sequel-Trilogie abwechselt. Disneys Star Wars-Maschine läuft gerade erst warm. Assassin's Creed Kinostart: 27.12.2016 Regie: Justin Kurzel Darsteller: Michael Fassbender, Marion Cotillard, Jeremy Irons „I am a God!“ ruft Kanye und ein Assassine im bekannten Kapuzen-Outfit stürzt sich vom Kirchturm. Die Ton-Bild-Schere des ersten Trailers von Assassin's Creed hat die Fans irritiert, aber neben der übertriebenen Zielgruppen-Anbiederei gab es zum Glück auch spektakuläre Kampf-Sequenzen und mysteriöse Animus-Action zu sehen. Auch wenn die tatsächliche Identität der Assassinen im Spiel zugegebenermaßen nur eine untergeordnete Rolle spielt (Hauptsache sie sehen ähnlich aus und haben die gleichen Skills drauf), sei für den Film gesagt: In den Animus eingeklinkt wird diesmal der zum Tode verurteilte Callum Lynch, der die Erinnerungen seines Vorfahren Aguilar de Nerha durchlebt. Der mordet, klettert und springt sich durch die Anfangszeit der spanischen Inquisition, also Mitte des 15. Jahrhunderts. Wie auch in einigen Games, spielt sich der zentrale Konflikt zwischen Assassinen und Templern ab, die von Fantasy-Urgestein Jeremy Irons mit irgendeinem Rollennahmen angeführt werden. Ich denke, ich werde mir nicht allzu viele Feinde machen, wenn ich zugebe, dass mich die Geschichte etwas weniger interessiert, als die Tatsache, dass bei den Dreharbeiten die höchste Freefall-Stunt-Aktion seit 35 Jahren stattgefunden hat (38 Meter). Visuell wird Assassin's Creed definitiv ein Erlebnis – wenn auch die Handlung überzeugt, umso besser. Passengers Kinostart: 05.01.2017 Regie: Morten Tyldum Darsteller: Jennifer Lawrence, Chris Pratt Kammerspiele im Weltall gibt es schon zuhauf, von Klassikern wie Tarkowskis „Solaris“ bis zu modernen Special-Effects-Wunderwerken wie Gravity. Mann und Frau allein in den unendlichen Weiten des Universums ... das bietet viel Raum für schwülstige Metaphern, aber auch interessantes filmisches Philosophieren. Daran versucht sich jetzt der norwegische Regisseur Morten Tyldum mit schwergewichtiger Star-Unterstützung von Jennifer Lawrence und Chris Pratt. Die beiden spielen zwei Passagiere eines Raumschiffs, das sich auf dem Weg zu einem weit entfernten Planeten befindet. 120 Jahre soll die Reise dauern und um taufrisch, oder zumindest lebendig, in der neuen Heimat anzukommen, sind die Menschen an Bord in einen künstlichen Schlaf versetzt worden. Zwei davon, Aurora und James, werden allerdings versehentlich 90 Jahre zu früh daraus geweckt und sind plötzlich mit der ziemlich wahrscheinlichen Aussicht konfrontiert, den Rest ihres Lebens ausschließlich im Raumschiff und miteinander verbringen zu müssen. Dieses Gedankenspiel ist an sich eigentlich schon interessant genug für einen abendfüllenden Film, aber nach und nach zeichnet sich ab, dass mit dem Raumschiff einiges nicht stimmt und die ganze Mission in Gefahr ist. Die beiden Turteltauben kriegen also doch noch was zu tun, unterstützt werden sie dabei von dem freundlichen Roboterbarkeeper Arthur. La La Land Kinostart: 12.01.2017 Regie: Damien Chazelle Darsteller: Ryan Gosling, Emma Stone Nach „Wie ein einziger Tag“ hätte man es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass Ryan Gosling seinen Ruf als ultimativer Herz-Schmelzer noch verfestigen könnte, aber mit der richtigen Filmpartnerin hat er es tatsächlich geschafft. Nach drei gemeinsamen Filmen kann die Erfolgs-Kombo Gosling-Stone von niemandem mehr angezweifelt werden und schon allein deshalb wird wohl kein Fan romantischer Komödien La La Land auslassen. Für alle, die sich nicht so intensiv in der amerikanischen Popkultur bewegen: La La Land ist ein Spitzname von Los Angeles und spielt auf den leicht verblendeten mentalen Status all jener Träumer an, die in Hollywood ihr Glück suchen. Um solche Träumer geht es auch im Film: Mia ist eine erfolglose Schauspielerin, Sebastian ein verkannter Jazz-Pianist. Nach mehreren schicksalhaften Begegnungen, was sonst, verlieben sich die beiden. Gemeinsam arbeiten sie weiter an ihren Karrieren und tun das zum Glück nicht in klassischer Drama-Manier, sondern singend und tanzend. Damit schlägt La La Land eine sympathische Brücke zwischen Kritik und Hommage an die goldenen Zeiten Hollywoods, in denen Musicals das Publikum scharenweise in die Kinos lockte und große Liebesgeschichten noch ganz ohne Ironie inszeniert wurden.